holidays of love
by Kuroii.Romantica
Summary: everyone was having a special holiday...this is for 5 days no parents are allowed..xD all of their parents I mean parents in konoha are having a trip to be able to relax: and the gang were having sleepovers..sasusaku,nejiten,shikaino,naruhina


**A/N **just for sasusaku, nejiten, naruhina, shikaino fans anti's are not allowed!!!

Go die you jerks:C

mwahahaha xD don't blame me if I suck at making fanfiction…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

During the month of june everyone was celebrating a special holiday in konoha for 1 week so the students are free to do whatever they want without there parents permission and and every parents in konoha will leave the city for a trip for relaxation so just like parents week:]]

*After school and before the holiday*

"Hey sakura!" the blonde haired girl yelled yes it was Ino

"oh hi ino! What's up?"

"I was just asked to invite you at hinata's and neji's place for 5 nights sleepover " she explained

"..we're gonna spend our holiday there?" sakura asked in confusion

"yeah and you 'will' come"

"mmm…sure, what time?"

"6:00 pm tomorrow"

"everyone will come?"she asked but it's really obvious that she just wanna know if uchiha sasuke will come.

"well, not really." Ino replied

"who will not?" she asked nervously

"oh common sakura! Don't worry uchiha will come but temari, kiba and choji will not" ino smirked

"duh! Who cares" sakura replied as if she doesn't care but deep inside she's really excited because of sasuke.

"ok ok! So see you there bye bye!"

"bye bye"

*At the haruno's residence*

Sakura's parents are packing there things for the trip and getting ready also.

"sakura honey" sakura's mom called her from down stairs

"what is it mom?" she asked

"were gonna leave early in the morning tomorrow"

"yeah I know"

"so aren't you going anywhere?"

"actually my friends and I were having sleepovers at the hyuuga's place for 5 nights"she explained

"ok so take care of your self and don't forget to lock the door ok?!"

"yes mom"

Then sakura went upstairs took a shower and got to bed. She woke up 8:00 am and her parents left. The breakfast is ready at there dinning area she quickly ate it and clean the house. Time went fast and she's done cleaning it's already 3:00 pm sakura didn't notice the time she's now hungry she cooked a ramen because that's all she can cook. She's done eating after 1 hour she went upstairs and took a shower changed clothes and packed her things.

Time went fast again and it's 5:46 pm

*At the hyuuga's residence*

"sakura what took you so long?" naruto asked

"I'm sorry guys I've clean our house"

"don't worry sakura you're not that late naruto's just really excited " hinata grinned

"you'd be a good bride someday" sasuke whisper to her ears and made her blush

"I.." she stuttered

"Eh? Sakura are you sick? You're all red" ino smirked

"shut up!" sakura replied

"ok ok let's play truth or dare"tenten said

"sure" they said in chorus except for neji and sasuke but neji surely agreed

"oh common sasuke" sakura pleaded

"……." No answer from him

"please!" sakura slap her hands together

"……." Still no answer

"please" sakura held sasuke's hand

"hn" he gave in then he sat beside her

"how sweat" they all said in chorus except for neji and hinata's grinning

"SHUT UP!" sakura and sasuke replied everyone giggled except for the cold hearted guy's and sakura of course

"shikamaru spin the bottle" ino ordered

Shikamaru spun the bottle it was hinata

"hinata truth or dare?"shikamaru asked

"truth" hinata chose

"let me ask shikamaru" tenten said

"sure the truth is I don't know what to asked"

"you said that you have a crush on someone since the first time you've met and that was 6 years ago who is this person?" tenten asked suspiciously

"uhm..that's..th…." hinata wasn't able to continue because of this noisy guy beside shikamaru

"WOW! Hinata that was too long maybe if that's me I'm able to return your feelings" naruto suddenly said

Then hinata turn bright red…everyone showed a funny blank faces except for the stupidest guy on earth naruto

"I think we all know who it was let's leave it like that" sakura suggested

"yeah I think so" ino added

"WAIT! But hinata-chan didn't not mention who it was" naruto exclaimed

"SHUT UP!" sakura and ino said in chorus protecting hinata:]]

"spin the bottle hinata"

-ino-

"ino truth or dare?" hinata asked calmly

"DARE" ino said purely

"I dare you to…."hinata wasn't able to continue her words again

"kiss shikamaru cheeks won't work" sakura added

"exactly" hinata agreed

"WHAT THE HECK!"ino said

"do it now" sakura ordered smirking

Ino did 'it' with shikamaru her hands were lost at shikamaru's hair while shikamaru's hands were lost at ino's back

Ino pulled out after 5 minutes she was blushing :]]

"How was it ino?" sakura asked grinning

Ino just rolled her eyes

"how about you shikamaru?" naruto asked

"I'd rather kiss the puppy" he smirked

"WHAT? I'm breaking you up"

"hey hey I was just kidding" shikamaru was grinning to make her calm

"hey what's with that" tenten asked

"what's with what?" ino's sweat dropping

"breaking you up thingy?" hinata asked excitedly

"it w..was j..just" ino stuttered

"were going out" shikamaru added

"WHAT?" they said in chorus

"since when?" tenten added

"since the school started" ino said

"wow ino was lucky! She've got a boyfriend" sakura said

"yeah" hinata added

"mm…yeah?" tenten added

"yeah?" what's with that?" sakura asked

"actually neji and tenten were going out too." Hinata explained

"EH? You kept this from us guys" sakura said grinning

"woah! I'm getting jealous you guys got one" sakura continued

Sasuke was staring at sakura secretly

"ok ino spin the bottle" tenten ordered

-neji-

"neji I dare you to laugh" ino said

"laugh?" everyone asked

"oh I'll help you neji" tenten said excitedly

"NO wait tenten wait no!" neji said

Tenten held neji's neck nothing happened…no something happened neji laugh

"hey tenten that tickles"

"stop it now" neji added

Everyone were amazed

"wow he did laugh" naruto said

"yeah" sasuke was showing a funny blank face

"ok spin the bottle neji" tenten ordered

-naruto-

"Truth or dare?"

"truth"

"do you like hinata?" tenten asked

"yeah a lot!" naruto said

"actually I want to go out w/ her but I don't have courage right now" naruto said

"ah! Naruto you actually did tell" sakura added

"I did?"

"yeah stupid" sasuke said

"I want to go out w/ you too" a voice suddenly said it was hinata

"really yay!" naruto said jumping

"now now spin the bottle naruto" ino ordered

-sakura-

"Truth or dare?"

"truth"

"do you have someone you like?" shikamaru asked

"well yes!" sakura said cheerfully

"who is this person?" shikamaru asked again

"wait wait wait you're just allowed to asked me one question right?!" sakura said grinning

Ino slap him using a newspaper

"idiot you asked the wrong question" ino said

Everyone was laughing

"sakura spin the bottle"

-shikamaru-

"Truth or dare"

"truth"

"is it true that your first kiss is a puppy?" neji asked

"mm…"

"oi answer" sasuke said

"mmm"

"Oi" naruto added

"yeah! Why do you care"

Everyone burst out laughing

"Ok last one we don't have to spin it sasuke!"

-sasuke-

"truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to sleep with sakura" ino said

"WHAT? Were all about to share one room right?" sakura yelled

"nope. You're now separated" they all added

"fine. Common sakura" sasuke took sakura's hands

"HUH?"

"common let's all sleep" tenten invited

*at the other room were sasusaku was*

"sasuke is it really ok?" sakura asked

"…."

"seriously" sakura added

Sasuke took a blanket and placed it at the bed.

"sakura"

"yes?"

Sasuke sat beside her.

"do..do you love me? Sakura?" she asked seriously

"wh…why do you ask?" she stuttered

"because I think I'm in love with you"

"sasuke?"

"I do" sakura continued

Sasuke stared at her with a shock face.

"what's with that face?"she asked then she pinched his nose…

Then lay down in the bed playfully. Sasuke smirked. And lay beside her.

They're now facing each other

"you do?" sasuke asked again

"I doooooooooo" sakura said

Then the door slide wide open.

"you do what?"everyone asked in chorus. Obviously listening to the conversation of the two. sakura rolled off the bed.

"don't you know the word privacy" sasuke asked annoyed

"why why why? This is just a dare unless you guys were hiding something" ino said

"and you think what are we going to hide?" sakura said

"hohohoh, something intimate"

"Intimate? Go die you jerks or else I'll burn you into crisps" sasuke was really annoyed

"ok bye bye..hohoh" ino said and closed the door

"they got me there sakura said giggling"

"Not really" sasuke pulled sakura for a French kiss His hands were lost at sakura's back and sakura's hands were messing sasuke's hair they're now making out…sasuke licked sakura's lips then he enter her mouth…wandering around. Sakura was sited at his lap…then they continued

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N **ok let's leave them behind :]] how was it??? Do you liked it well well well I'll just updated next week class will soon starts next week but my dear readers are important :D I'll try my best to update as soon as possible ok?!

Ja~ thanks for reading. Hope you'll continue posting :]]


End file.
